You Mean The World To Me
by DannySReza
Summary: Patricia and Ben are spending way too much time together.. Will someone be jealous? Is Patricia spending way too much time with Ben? Will she admit her true feelings about him? PEDDIE FANFIC! (Better than summary)


Eddie was in his room playing with his iPod, while Fabian was reading a book about some Egypt mythologist.. Patricia walked in Fabians & Eddies room.. She saw Eddie and smiled , "Hey Eddie." .. Eddie looked at Patricia and answered bitterly "Hi Patricia..".. He was clearly still very mad and a little jealous about she and Ben..

Fabian clearly knew what happened between Patricia &Ben.. Fabian also knew that Eddie was jealous about it.. Fabian felt awkward being in this situation..

"Okay what's wrong now Weasel.." Patricia asked Eddie.. "Oh, nothing.. Besides that you've been hanging out with my enemy.." Eddie replied with a cold glare.. Patricia laughed a little and said "Your seriously jealous about me and Ben?".. "Me? Jealous of Ben? No way!" Eddie replied..  
Fabian was not happy being in this situation with them.. He felt really awkward but he decide to keep quite and not disturb their conversation..  
"Then what's wrong with you?" Patricia asked..

"Benji wants everything that I have! He wants to be better than me! He wants to be better in sports than me! And now he wants my girlfriend!" Eddie said while raising his voice.. Eddie stood up and stormed out of his room..

Leaving a shocked Fabian and Patricia.. Finally Fabian spoke up and said "um Patricia,, just for your information, you've kind of been hanging out with Ben more than Eddie.. And I can't blame him if he's upset that his own girlfriend is spending more time with another guy.." .. And with that Fabian left the room..

[the next day on breakfast]

Patricia and Eddie was sitting right next to each other in breakfast, but they weren't close as they usually were.. Everyone in anubis house knows already about the Patricia and Ben stuff and Eddie being all jealous..  
It was kind of awkward in breakfast.. Eddie didn't say a word in breakfast, he just stood up and walked to school alone.. Patricia just watched him stand up and leave..

Joy than spoke up and said "You know Patricia, no offense,, but if your not committed in dating Eddie, I suggest you to not date him.. Because your not being a good girlfriend to him.."..

Patricia felt a little offended but she realize that what Joy said was true.. She wasn't being a good girlfriend to Eddie.. She's been hanging out with her boyfriend's own enemy.. She felt really bad..

Everyone went to school.. Patricia saw Benji and they talked.. They were walking down the hallways, then Patricia saw Eddie,, Eddie also saw Patricia and Ben talking.. He rolled his eyes when he saw his girlfriend talking and laughing with his enemy..

So Eddie just went to his locker..

"Hey Ben,, I'll talk to you later yeah?" Patricia said to Ben.. "Oh yes of course, I'll see you later.." Ben replied..

Patricia walked to Eddie's locker,, "um, hi Eddie.." Patricia said while looking at him.. "Hi." Eddie replied bitterly and not making eye contact with her..

"Eddie,, I-I-I'm..." Patricia was stuttering... "Damn I'm stuttering!" She thought.. "I'm what?" Eddie asked, still not making eye contact..  
"I-I-I'm sorry, Eddie." Patricia manage to say.. "What? And you think that a normal sorry will make all the pain go away?" Eddie said..

He turned around and was about to walk away when Patricia said "I love you Eddie." .. Eddie turned back to face Patricia, and they finally made eye contact.. "What?" Eddie asked, a little bit shocked and he never thought she'll say that.. "You know,,I love you Eddie. A lot." She said while a deep red blush appeared on her face..

He finally smiled. Patricia hold his hand.. "I know this is a little cliche, but I just want you to know that,," she said but was interrupted by Eddie.. "Know what?" He asked while holding her hand.. She smiled and said "I just want you to know that you mean the world to me..".. He smiled, he leaned in and kissed her, his hand on her waist.. She obviously kissed back and her hand on his chest. They pulled away and he said while smiling "apology accepted.."

She smiled and walk down the hallways with him while holding hands.. She didn't care if anyone thinks that their being cliche and stuff.. All she cared was that she's with the one she loves..

Suddenly Eddie spoke up and said "I just want you to know that you mean the world to me too.." .. He smiled at her,, she smiled back and kissed his cheek..

**Sorry if it was kind of bad.. Please review! Follow twitter & Instagram DamnySReza ,,**


End file.
